y si
by ori-cullen-swan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si cambiáramos lo papeles, si Bella fuera la vampira y Edward el humano inocente?
1. Chapter 1

Y si….

Prologo

Que pasaría si cambiáramos lo papeles, si Bella fuera la vampira y Edward el humano inocente.

La historia que os propongo nos mostrara una Bella un tanto traviesa y a un Edward muy ligon, ella tratará de resistirse a sus encantos (y a su sangre) y el tratara de conquistar a la mas interesante de los Cullens no sin antes verse atrapado por sus encantos.

Capitulo 1

Bella:

Otro aburrido día, otra estupida mañana fingiendo ser lo que no soy, debería irme, salir de este pueblucho, entregarme a mis instintos saciar esta sed de la que estoy mas que harta, pero como siempre me vestiré pondré buena cara a mi familia e iré a el instituto como una buena chica.

Edward:

Nueva casa, nuevo pueblo, nueva vida, necesitaba esto, me vendría a vivir con mi padre, la verdad es que añoraba a este pueblecito, hacia años que no volvía.

Mi padre me esperaba en la puesta de la casa, aparque mi volvo y salí a saludarlo.

¡Hola papa!- dije abrazándolo, aunque con un par de arrugas mas mi padre no había cambiado mucho desde que nos vimos por ultima vez alto con los ojos verdes igual que los míos y el pelo rubio Anthony Masen era el jefe de policía de Forks.

hola hijo ¿como estas?

Bien, con ganas de instalarme.

Ok ven entra en casa.

Recogimos mi equipaje y entramos en casa, todo estaba igual, pocas cosas habían cambiado los muebles eran los mismos, encima de la chimenea estaban todas mis fotos escolares, lo único que había cambiado y para bien era que en ve de el viejo televisor de mis recuerdos había una pantalla plana de 32 pulgadas. Subí a mi vieja habitación y más de lo mismo aunque la cama era más grande. (_No soy muy explicativa, no me detengo a describir muchos las cosas insignificantes).___Este viejo nunca cambiaría, desde que mi madre y yo nos fuimos el apenas había tocado nuestras cosas y aunque yo solía volver todos los veranos en esta casa casi no se notaba el paso del tiempo. Me perdí en viejos recuerdos asta que vi la hora, si no me apuraba llegaría tarde a mi primer día de clases.

Las primeras horas fueron tranquilas conocí a un par de chicos muy simpáticos, Mike Newton me mostró el lugar y me presento a Ben un chico un poco tímido pero que me pareció buena persona, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo fuimos a la cafetería y los chicos me presentaron a sus novias Jessica la novia de Mike me pareció un poco tonta, tenia el pelo rubio, tez pálida, era delgada y su voz tenía un timbre que resultaba algo molesto, la de Ben por otro lado se llamaba Ángela tenía unos ojos color chocolate al igual que su pelo su tez tenia un poco mas de color que la de Jessica, delgada y con una sonrisa muy linda era una chica muy bonita que se notaba que quería a Ben. En ese momento entraron a la cafetería unos chicos que llamaron mi intención.

Quienes son esos- pregunte a señalando a el tío cachas y a la rubia que venia a su lado.

Son lo hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa- contesto Jessica- el chico se llama Emmet y la chica que esta a su lado se llama Rosaline el es hijo de doctor y ella es adoptada, se mudaron a acá ara un par de años.- señalando a una pareja que venia atrás de ellos prosiguió- esos son Jasper y Alice el siempre parece estar tenso y ella es muy rarita.

El doctor Cullen es padre barra casamentero- dijo Ángela riendo.

No es raro quiero decir ¡están juntos!

No están emparentados Jess.

Lo se pero es raro ¿no? Viven juntos.

¿Quién es ella?- dije señalando a la morena hermosa que había visto en mi vida, con las tez tan blanca como el papel parecía frágil y a la ves fuerte, se movía ágilmente, como si no le costara esfuerzo ser tan perfecta, su cuerpo escultural me tenia hipnotizado con cada perfecto movimiento, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros con unas botas de tacón a juego, su camisa blanca con un escote bien pronunciado y una chaqueta la hacían ver aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

Eyy tranquilo Don Juan se llama Isabella – respondió Mike- no te ilusiones ella es inalcanzable.

Eso es verdad, todos lo chicos de este pueblo le han pedido salir y nunca a aceptado ella solo se limita a ignorar a todo el mundo, bueno eso es lo que los Cullens hacen- dijo Ben sin darle mucha importancia.

Es hermosa- susurre para mi mismo

No te enamores ella no te dará bola – dijo Mike, me pregunto cuantas veces lo habrá rechazado.

Sonó la campana. Y me dirigí a mi próxima clase Biología…

_Holaaa chicos espero que os halla gustado, se que este capitulo es un poco aburrido pero prometo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes en el próximo chaooo besos nos leemos pronto _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**POV Edward:**

Sonó la campana. Y me dirigí a mi próxima clase Biología. Mike y yo estábamos juntos en esta clase así que me acompaño. Cuando entre la vi, hay estaba Isabella tan hermosa y perfecta como antes, girada asía la ventana parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, me dirigí a la mesa de profesor.

Hola tu deberías ser Edward, soy el profesor Banner – dijo entregándome el libro- solo queda en asiento bacante así que te sentarás al lado de la señorita Cullen- señalando el asiento que estaba a lado de Isabella.

Vale.

Trata de seguir la clase asta que te pongas al día.

Me senté en mi sitio pero para cuando quise darme cuenta Isabella estaba en la dirección opuesta de la mesa sentándose al borde de la silla, parecía estar tensa y enfadada, la salude, ella sin embargo me miró con displicencia y me ignoro.

Estuvo toda la hora así como si estar a mi lado se supusiese un gran esfuerzo, en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos eran negros y fríos con un cierto aire amenazador, llenos de repugnancia. ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que se comportara de esa manera? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba así con todo el mundo o era yo el que la había puesto así?, las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Trate de seguir la clase sin mucho éxito por mi mente cruzó la frase "si las miradas matasen…".

Apenas sonó el timbre se levanto recogió sus cosas y salio a toda prisa.

**POV Bella:**

No había prestado mucha atención a nada en el almuerzo me tenia un poco estresada el que Jasper no hubiera cazado en semanas y poder leer sus pensamientos me ponía un poco sedienta pues no dejaba de imaginarse a si mismo devorando a cada unos de los humanos presentes en el comedor, también estaba Alice que preocupada por Jasper no me dejaba en paz. Cuando sonó la campana me dirigí a mi próxima clase biología, llegue una de las primeras y me senté en mi sitio al lado de la ventana, cuando…

**MIERDA!**

Edward Masen caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación. Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición. No Existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento, en aquel instante, no hubo nada que me asemejara. No quedó ni un jirón de los harapos de humanidad con los que me las arreglaba para encubrir mi naturaleza .Yo era una depredadora; el, mi presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera ésta. Para mí ya no había una habitación llena de testigos, porque en mi fuero interno los acababa de convertir a todos ellos en daños colaterales. El misterio de sus pensamientos quedó olvidado. Los pensamientos de Edward no me importaban nada porque no iba a poder pensar por mucho más tiempo. Yo era una vampira y el tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en ochenta años.

Podía imaginar el sabor…La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar .No había pasado ni un segundo El todavía no había terminado de dar el paso que lo había puesto en la dirección del aire que fluía hacia mí. El monstruo que había en mí, el que había combatido y derrotado a lo largo de décadas de esfuerzo y de disciplina inflexible. ¡Con qué rapidez emergía ahora a la superficie! El olor se arremolinó nuevamente a mí alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome fuera del asiento. No. Mi mano se aferró a la parte central del borde de la mesa para intentar sujetarme a la silla. Pero la madera no estaba por la labor y mi mano atravesó el armazón y arrancó un puñado de astillas. La forma de mis dedos quedó grabada en la madera.

La hora se me hizo lenta y dolorosa, ingenie mas de cien formas de seducirlo y llevármelo a un lugar privado, las elimine al pensar en mi familia, mi padre había luchado mucho como para pifiarla ahora por la culpa de un estupido humano, la cosa empeoraba si me concentraba en el hecho de no poderle leer los pensamientos.

No se como me resistí pero lo hice para después salir corriendo de clase apenas sonó la campana , tenia que salir ya de ese lugar o acabaría con la vida de Edward y con el estilo de vida de mi familia definitivamente tenía que huir.

_Holaaaa chicas espero que os guste este capi. ¿Qué pasara con Bella? ¿Se ira? _

_Solo os adelanto que Bella no va ser tan fuerte como en su momento lo fue Edward (a esta Bella le gusta jugar con fuego). Me encanta dejaros con la intriga._

_Besos y nos leemos pronto _

_Ori _

_PD, ¿me merezco algún review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**POV Edward:**

Al terminar la clase Mike y yo nos dirigimos al gimnasio, también teníamos gimnasia juntos.

¿qué le hiciste a Isabella Cullen?

No le hice nada, la salude y ni siquiera me respondió – dije encogiendo los hombros.

Seguramente tenga la regla, tu sabes lo raras que son las chicas cuando la tienen – dijo riendo.

Supongo que tienes razón – y me uní a sus risas.

La clase de gimnasia se me hizo corta, cuando sonó el timbre me dirigí a mi auto, y de camino a casa encontré a Isabella caminando bajo la lluvia sola y con la mirada perdida en la nada, reduce la velocidad y me acerque a la acera, llovía demasiado y ella podría enfermarse, además precia estar perdida.

Hola Isabella, ¿estas bien?

Si, ahora déjame en paz – dijo mordazmente.

Solo quería ayudarte – dije encogiéndome de hombros – además hace frió y podrías enfermarte.

No necesito tu ayuda – bufo – no te preocupes y ahora lárgate – me miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

No me iré hasta asegurarme que estas bien ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

Me he peleado con ellos – se apresuro a responderme – y si no es mucha la molestia me gustaría que no te metieras en donde no te llaman – dijo apresurando el paso – mira no estoy de buen humor déjame sola por favor – me miro con ojos suplicantes, como si temiera algo.

Déjame llevarte a tu casa al menos.

No me dirijo a mi casa, voy a tomar un café en una cafetería que no esta lejos de aquí, vale ahora por lo que mas quieras vete – sus ojos reflejaban dolor, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Si no esta lejos te llevo, no te voy a dejar aquí con esta lluvia – algo le pasaba y no la iba a dejar sola.

No vas a aceptar un no por respuesta ¿verdad?

No es mi estilo.

Vale pero cuando me dejes en el café te vas ¿ok?

Ok.

**POV Bella:**

Después de salir prácticamente corriendo de la clase me dirigí al aparcamiento, no podría aunque quisiera ir a cualquiera de las clases que me tocaba a continuación,

en aquellos momentos, no tenía la disciplina necesaria para permanecer rodeada de cualquier humano insignificante, al tratar de concentrar todas mis energías en no matar a uno de ellos, me había quedado sin fuerzas para no matar al el resto de ellos ya en el coche, puse el CD con la música que por lo general me calmaba, pero me sirvió de poco, lo único que en ese momento podía ayudarme era el aire frío, húmedo y limpio que soplaba con la lluvia a través de las ventanas abiertas. Aunque todavía Podía recordar el olor de la sangre de Edward con perfecta claridad, inhalar el aire era como limpiar el interior de mi cuerpo de una infección, me sentía bien otra vez. Podía pensar de nuevo. Y ahora era capaz de volver a enfrentarme contra lo que no quería ser, contra lo que he luchado desde que desperté en esta "nueva" y horripilante vida.

Después de un rato decidí que me aria bien una caminata para calmar las ansias de matar a ese pobre humano, pero me pico la curiosidad así que opte por espiar los pensamientos de Mike Newton _"el muy condenado se sentó con ella en clase, al menos ella lo trato como nos trata a todos, se la veía enfadada hoy ¿no? _

_¿qué le hiciste a Isabella Cullen?_

_No le hice nada, la salude y ni siquiera me respondió – dijo encogiéndose de hombros "no pretenderás que todas caigan rendidas a ti"_

_Seguramente tenga la regla, tu sabes lo raras que son las chicas cuando la tienen – "o simplemente no le interesas"_

_Supongo que tienes razón – y empezaron a reírse._

No pude aguantar la risa, aunque los pensamientos de Mike fueran un poco despectivos con respecto a Edward, he de reconocer que lo de la "regla" tuvo gracia.

Salí del coche no sin antes dejarle una nota a Alice, para que no me esperaran y para que pusiera en aviso a Esme, estaba considerando la opción de ir me por un tiempo, pues no creo ser capaz de resistirme otra vez a los "encantos" de Edward y la sola idea de arruinar nuestra vida por un simple humano no me hacia gracia, quizás fuera lo mejor para todos que yo me fuera por un tiempo, aunque Esme no me lo fuera a poner fácil.

Mire la hora en mi reloj 2:05 mis hermanos ya se encontrarían de camino a casa, seguí caminando bajo la lluvia perdida en mis pensamientos cuando noto que un coche se acerca a mi.

Hola Isabella, ¿estas bien? – dijo bajando la ventanilla del coche. (¡Dios, es que quieres morir o que!)

Si, ahora déjame en paz – su olor me había golpeado tan fuertemente como la primera vez.

Solo quería ayudarte – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – además hace frió y podrías enfermarte. (antes mueres tú).

No necesito tu ayuda – bufe – no te preocupes y ahora lárgate.

No me iré hasta asegurarme que estas bien ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

Me he peleado con ellos – tenia que inventarme una excusa convincente – y si no es mucha la molestia me gustaría que no te metieras en donde no te llaman – dije apresurando el paso si no me iba de hay ahora mismo lo mataría, de eso estaba segura – mira no estoy de buen humor déjame sola por favor – le mire con ojos suplicantes, es que no entendía que no quería, ni necesitaba su ayuda. ( ¡por dios! Vete antes de que te mate)

Déjame llevarte a tu casa al menos.

No me dirijo a mi casa, voy a tomar un café en una cafetería que no esta lejos de aquí, vale, ahora por lo que mas quieras vete – tal vez si le decía un destino se quedaría tranquila y en paz.

Si no esta lejos te llevo, no te voy a dejar aquí con esta lluvia – a estas alturas la ponzoña ya había inundado mi boca, y mis sentidos estaban puestos en el latir de su corazón.

No vas a aceptar un no por respuesta ¿verdad? – aunque eso te cueste la vida, dije e mi fuero interno.

No es mi estilo.

Vale pero cuando me dejes en el café te vas ¿ok? – solo dos minutos, solo eso y el me dejaría en paz, tal vez si estaba esos dos minutos sin respirar y con la mente en blanco seria capaz de no matarle y deshacerme de el.

Ok.

Me metí en su coche, sin permitirme respirar y me senté a su lado, cuando de repente nuestras manos se cruzan, yo al estar fría le cause un escalofrió, el sin basilar se quito la chaqueta y se inclino para posarla en mi vientre en ese instante su cuello se coloco a escasos centímetros de mi boca haciendo que la ponzoña inunde esta…

_¿Qué les pareció este capi?_ _Lo se, soy muy mala, pero que creen voy por la mitad del capitulo 4 y déjenme decirles que esta mas que interesante (digamos que Edward se antoja de un café, después de que las cosas se pusieran un poquito calientes en el coche) ¿se habrá quedado con frió nuestro humano preferido?_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Besos ori_

_PD, ¿me merezco algún review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**POV Edward:**

Al meterse en el coche, me di cuenta de que estaba empapada, y sin querer nuestras manos se rozaron, ¡por dios! Estaba helada seguro que se enfermaría, decidí quitarme la chaqueta y posarla en su regazo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me dieron igual sus ojos negros y la forma en la que me había tratado en clase, la bese, sus labios eran suaves y a la ves duros como una roca, dulces y amargos todo a mismo tiempo y me devolvieron el beso con pasión, lentamente fui dejando un camino de besos asta llegar a su cuello el cual empecé a besar dulcemente después de eso y desesperado volvía juntar nuestros labios mientras ella gemía de placer, un rato después tuve que deshacer el beso por falta de aire y hay fue cuando recobre la cordura y me senté en mis puesto pues me avía reclinado tanto sobre ella que estaba mas en su asiento que en el mío, agarre el volante y me quede mirando a la nada.

Creo que deberías arrancar el coche – dijo su dulce vos – el café no esta muy lejos.

Si, eso seria lo mejor.

**POV Bella:**

Me metí en su coche, sin permitirme respirar y me senté a su lado, cuando de repente nuestras manos se cruzaron, yo al estar fría le cause un escalofrió, el sin basilar se quito la chaqueta y se inclino para posarla en mi vientre en ese instante su cuello se coloco a escasos centímetros de mi boca haciendo que la ponzoña inunde esta, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me beso, el monstruo en mi despertó mas fuerte que nunca, pero algo había cambia en mi, pues la mujer en mi lo hizo también pero con mucha mas fuerza, le devolví el beso apasionadamente aunque sintiera arder mis entrañas a causa de la sed. El fue dejando un camino de besos por mi garganta dejando una estela de fuego en mi piel, tras besar dulcemente mi garganta, volvió a juntar nuestros labios y yo no dejaba de gemir, parte dolor y parte placer y a mi entender el placer le ganaba al dolor (aunque por muy poco). Cuando se quedo sin aire se separo de mí y volvió a su asiento, puso las manos en el volante.

Creo que deberías arrancar el coche – dije tranquilamente – el café no esta muy lejos.

Si, eso seria lo mejor.

El camino fue corto pero me dio suficiente tiempo para pensar, lo que había hecho estaba muy mal y reforzó mi idea de irme por un tiempo si me quedaba podría causarle daño a Edward y meterme en problemas con los quileutes, eso no estaba en mis planes, habíamos llegado a un tratado nosotros no causábamos daño a los humanos y ellos no nos delatarían ante ellos. Lo mejor para Edward para mi familia y a la larga para mi, era irme esto no podía volver a suceder.

Cuando llegamos al café me baje y entre directamente no me despedí y ni le dije gracias pero eso era lo mejor, cualquier otro humano se hubiera ido echando peste por mi falta de educación (el no era como la mayoría de los humanos) se estaciono y entre detrás de mi como si no hubiera pasado nada pedí una taza de chocolate caliente y me senté en una de las mesas mas alejadas de de la puerta, como era de esperar se sentó a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra.

Deberías irte seguro que tu familia te espera en casa, estarán preocupados – a lo mejor se iba y me dejaba sola tenia que pensar en como hacer que Esme no me montara una escenita.

Me apetece una taza de café.

Y ¿Por qué te has sentado conmigo? – si me portaba de forma desagradable con el tal vez se iría.

Porque quise – respondió tajante – Isabella ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo, soy yo o eres así con todo el mundo?

Bella – le corregí sin pensar no me gustaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo pero por otra parte confiarle ese dato le haría pensar que puede tutearme ¡mierda! – y no es contigo específicamente estoy peleada con el mundo en general – sonaba como una adolescente (sonreí en mi fuero interno).

Me alegra saber que no soy yo el que te desagrada en concreto.

Perteneces al mundo, por lo tanto me desagradas – dije riendo.

Buen punto de vista – dijo divertido.

¿Qué quieres Edward?

Quiero ser tu amigo ¿es eso tan malo?

No soy una buena amiga, soy lo que califican como mala influencia – una sonrisa cruzo mi semblante.

No lo creo, pareces una buena chica y quieres dar a entender lo contrario.

Discrepo, además ¿Qué pasaría si tu parecer se equivocara? ¿Qué pasaría si yo no fuera la chica buena? ¿y si fuera la chica mala?

La camarera llego con nuestros pedidos _que bueno esta _pensó la camarera lo que provoco en mí un ataque de furia.

No creo que ser amigos sea lo mejor

¿Por qué no?

Confía en mi no te convengo - que no daría por leer sus pensamientos. En ese momento escuche las voces mentales de mi familia acercándose estaban preocupados, Alice había tenido una visión en la que mataba a Edward – mi familia no tardara en venir a buscarme los llame para que me vinieran a buscar poco antes de que me encontraras en la calle – _Bella ¿todo va bien?_ Dijo Alice preocupada, sabia que me iba, todos estaban en el coche esperándome afuera en el Jeep de Emmet. Los salude para que Edward los viera y me levante deje un billete de 10 $ y me levante – adiós Edward.

Nos vemos mañana.

No iré mañana al instituto de hecho no creo volver en un par días.

¿volverás?

No lo se, adiós.

Salí de la cafetería y me monte en coche todos mis hermanos se preguntaba que había pasado yo permanecí en silencio todo el camino a casa lo que me esperaba no iba a ser fácil, Esme no me dejaría machar, no sin antes montarme una escena. Al llegar a casa subí a mi habitación y recogí un par de cosas, ropa, dinero, mi diario y mi libro favorito Cumbres borrascosas, después de eso me disponía a bajar y como era de esperar mi madre se encontraba en la puerta _te vas?_

Si mama – dije bajando la cabeza, sabia lo que le dolía que me fuera.

¿Por qué? – le conté lo sucedido en clase (deje a un lado el tema del beso).

Estuve a punto de matarlo, mama si me quedo aquí lo pongo en peligro.

Pero no lo mataste, puedes quedarte – _por favor no quiero perderte de nuevo._

No me vas a perder mama pero tengo que irme por un tiempo – mis hermanos habían escuchado la conversación y vinieron a despedirme.

¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

No lo se – la abrase y me despedí de todos mis hermanos, mi padre Carlisle acababa de llegar y con una sola mirada intuyo lo que estaba sucediendo _¿Por qué te vas hija?_

Es una larga historia y no puedo quedarme por mas tiempo Alice os lo contará todo cuando me valla, adiós papa – lo abrase y me fui.

No sabia por cuanto pero sabia que tenia que irme, por otro lado la imagen de Edward se quedo grabada en mi mente por lo que seria muy difícil olvidarlo a el y al delicioso aroma que desprende su sangre.

_Holaaaa! Chicas espero que os guste este capi._

_Besos y nos leemos pronto _

_Ori _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**POV Edward:**

Había pasado una semana desde que me dejo en la cafetería y no me podía quitar ese beso de la mente, sus labios, sus ojos, su tez perfecta tan blanca como el papel, su cuerpo escultural tan perfecto como el de una diosa y como había dicho en su momento no apareció por el instituto, todo el mundo creía que estaba enferma, pero a mi parecer eso no era los que le impedía volver a clase y temía que no volviese pues su nombre estaba grabado en mi mente y empezaba a pensar que también en mi corazón.

**POV Bella:**

Una semana había pasado desde que me fui de Forks, extrañaba a mi familia y aunque me costara admitirlo también a Edward cosa que me desconcertaba ya que no lo conocía y además ¡era un humano! Que parecía estar convocado desde mi infierno personal para atormentarme ¿Cómo era posible que alguien oliera tan bien? ¿Y porque tenia que ser el? El que era tan hermoso (para ser un humano), ¿Porqué tenían que ser sus ojos verdes tan dulces y apasionados?, ¿Porqué tenían que ser sus labios tan perfectos? ¿Por qué parecía estar echo para atormentarme?, el sonido de unos pasos y el eco de una voz en mi cabeza hicieron que dejara mis lamentos a un lado, Tanya se acercaba _Bella ¿estas bien? Llevas tirada en la nieve dos días _ pensó al mismo tiempo que retiraba la nieve de mi cara.

No te preocupes por mi Tanya, ya me conoces.

Ya lo se, pero no eres el tipo de persona que huye de los problemas y sin embargo llevas una semana aquí escondiéndote.

Es complicado Tanya, llevo mucho tiempo luchando con el monstruo que llevo en mi y de repente aparece el y lo vuelve todo del revés, además si vuelvo seria capaz de matarlo y el no parece estar por la labor de dejarme en paz.

Sé que eres fuerte y que eres capaz de luchar con ese monstruo en ti – _acuérdate que todos lo hacemos – _ y si no te vez capaz sé que harás lo correcto y de no ser así es solo un humano porque cometas un desliz no pasará nada yo los cometo de vez en cuando – dijo empujándome el hombro intentándome dar ánimos.

Ese no es el caso además no es solo un humano – no podía serlo ni aunque lo quisiera, el silencio de sus pensamientos me volvía loca – él es diferente.

No es el miedo a matarlo lo que te retiene aquí si no el miedo de llegar a quererlo ¿me equivoco? – sopese sus palabras un momento y me di cuenta de que tenia razón.

La verdad es que no estas mal encaminada, aunque eso no cambia nada, de ser eso cierto lo nuestro no funcionaria, él es humano y yo una vampira que esta prediseñada para matarlo.

Deja de pensar en eso y toma una decisión, vas a Forks y afrontas tus fantasmas y tus sentimientos o huyes y dejas a tu familia y a lo que sea que pueda llegar a ser Edward.

Se levanto y me dejo tirada en la nieve con mis pensamientos, Tanya había conseguido en cinco minutos de conversación lo que yo no había conseguido en una semana, ella y yo nos llevábamos muy bien desde que nos conocimos después de mi pequeña etapa rebelde, me acuerdo que me saludo como "la niña rebelde de Carlisle", Carlisle lo echaba de menos después de tanto tiempo era como mi padre, extrañaba a Esme, a Alice regañándome por no ponerme lo que ella quiere, las peleas de Emmet y Jasper… en ese momento me entro un ataque de furia ¿Quién era Edward para alejarme de mi familia, de mi hogar? Respuesta, nadie así que estaba decidido volvería a mi casa y estaría con mi familia, me alejaría de Edward en la medida de lo posible, lo evitaría e ignoraría, el estaría a salvo de mi y yo estaría con mi familia me levante de la nieve, me despedí de los Denali y me fui de camino a casa…

**POV Alice: **

Estaba hablando con Jasper cuando _Bella se estaba levantando de la nieve, se despedía de los Denali y partía hacia aquí. _Estaba decidido nuestra Bella volvía a casa, me pare del sofá y empecé a saltar como una loca por toda la casa hasta que todos vinieron a ver que me pasaba.

Cariño que pasa, ¿Qué viste? – preguntó el amor de mi existencia.

Si duende ¿Qué nos depara el fuuutuurooo? – dijo Emmet haciendo el tonto.

¡ Bella vuelve! – grite, y todos sonrieron ante la noticia, la extrañábamos mucho, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estuviera un poco distante era nuestra Bella, además los chicos no juegan conmigo al ajedrez no les gusta que le gane dicen que hago trampa, no es mi culpa ser quien soy – según mi visión Bella llega mañana por la mañana.

Mi niña vuelve a casa – dijo Esme.

Te dije que haría lo correcto, Bella siempre lo hace – dijo con orgullo Carlisle, él nunca lo reconocería, pero Bella era su favorita.

Bellita vuelve, menos mal me estaba cansando de ganarle a Jasper.

Que dices! Si esta mañana te gane yo en la guerra de bolas de nieve y ayer te gane al ajedrez.

¡ pido la revancha! – y salieron corriendo al patio de la casa.

Como rompas algo Emmet te quedas sin sexo un mes, esta mañana os cargasteis una ventana.

Pero osita así no es divertido, no seas mala arreglaremos lo que rompamos lo prometemos – dijo poniendo una mano en el corazón.

Si claro y el cristal esta mañana lo terminamos poniendo Esme y yo.

Pero osita…

Emmet dos meses

Pero…

Tres y como sigas medio año

Emmet se dio cuenta de que si seguía estaría "a pan y agua" seis meses así que se callo Jasper, Rosaline, Carlisle, Esme y yo nos echamos a reír por la cara que puso nos saco la lengua y cogió a Jasper del brazo, los dos salieron al patio y empezaron a correr, al parecer Emmet valoraba sus noches "locas".

_Holaaa chicas/os lo siento pero este capi es muy cortito n_n prometo que el próximo será mas largo (palabrita de boy scaut) bueno un beso y nos leemos pronto _

_Ori _

_Pd: _Calipswan15 no te preocupes que no se va a parecer a crepúsculo (bueno no en todo ;) ) y vanessa121010 , lexa0619 y ryomahellsing gracias por todos vuestros comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**POV Edward:**

Nos encontrábamos de camino a la Push una reserva no muy lejos de Forks en la que vivía el mejor amigo de mi padre con su hija Rebeca, una de mis mejores amigas cuando venia a pasar las vacaciones, y aunque yo fuera mayor que ella por dos años ella era la madura, según ella, ella debería ser la mayor, ese era uno de nuestros temas de discusión ya que ella me llamaba Edy (cosa que no me gustaba) y yo la llamaba vieja y o bien se reía o me perseguía por toda la reserva ( menos mal que era mas rápido que ella, Rebeca pegaba duro).

Estacionamos en la puerta de la casa de Billy, era una pequeña pero acogedora casita que aunque un poco descuidada era aquella casita en la que prácticamente me crie, en ese momento Rebeca salió corriendo y se me echo encima.

Edy! No sabes lo enfadada que estoy contigo llevas una semana en Forks y ni siquiera te has dignado a llamarme - cuando dejo de estrangularme me le quede mirando, ya no era la niña a la que yo quería tanto, ahora Rebeca tenia un cuerpo de mujer su cara se había tornado mas madura y a la ves mas dulce, esos ojos negros eran mas expresivos e intensos, y su hermoso pelo negro bajaba por su cintura de avispa, si definitivamente ya no era mi pequeña-vieja amiga - ¿y tu que miras?

Nada vieja, te echaba de menos – se puso roja, cosa que indicaba que estaba enfadada – y siento no haberte llamado.

Edward Masen primero no me llamas y después de dices vieja, mejor que empieces a correr te voy a enseñar a tratar a tus mayores – hora de correr – ven aquí Masen! Espero que no le tengas mucho aprecio a tus huevos! – ahora si que acelere el paso, conociéndola como la conocía me castraría si pudiera , después de un rato persiguiéndome dejo de correr - vale lo admito no te puedo alcanzar, tregua, tregua – dijo entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, recupero el aire antes de volver a hablar – me rindo, eres demasiado rápido.

No te creo, te conozco Black, seguramente ya tienes un plan para vengarte, crees que no te conozco, quien me garantiza que cuando me acerque a ti no atentaras contra mis partes nobles.

Primero, tus partes son de todo menos nobles, y segundo yo seria incapaz de hacer nada que no sea noble – dijo con una sonrisa en la boca, nos miramos fijamente antes de reventar a carcajadas – aunque si quieres me pongo de rodillas y te lo prometo.

No hace falta vieja, te cero – dije con una sonrisa malévola, me encantaba hacerla enfadar.

No me tientes Masen y volvamos a casa vamos a averiguar quien aposto por quien, quiero mi tanto porciento – nuestros padres apostaban para ves quien ganaba, la ultima vez Rebeca me dejo el cuello rojo de la colleja que me dio y mi le padre gano 100 dólares a Billy aunque Rebe le saco a mi padre 50.

Y ¿Quién te dijo que ganaría tu esta ves?

Y después dices que me conoces – ya estábamos cerca de la casa, se dio la vuelta y me sonrió – yo siempre gano baby.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nuestros padres estaban viendo un partido de beisbol, al entrar en la sala de la casita los dos se voltean y nos miran.

¿Quién gano esta vez? – pregunto Billy

Respiro no?

Jajajajaja – empezó a reírse Billy – gane! Toma eso Anthony esta vez te gane yo! – mi padre puso cara de pocos amigos, sacando la cartera – es hora de pagar.

Me has decepcionado Rebe desde cuando no maltratas a mi hijo – dijo con un puchero le entrego dos billetes de 50 a Billy – te has ablandado nena, ¿Qué ha pasado con todo lo que te enseñe?

Nada tío – con una hermosa sonrisa – es que tu hijo corre muy duro.

Edward, toma así se hace – dijo Billy entregándome 50 dólares – quien quiere comer pizza Anthony invita – dijo esto y todos nos empezamos a reír.

Pasamos una tarde en familia, vimos un par de partidos, comimos pizza, reímos…

**POV Bella:**

Ya estaba cerca de casa y podía oír los gritos mentales de Alice "_ya viene, ya viene" _todos estaban en la casa esperando a que llegara, cuando me encontré en el umbral de la puesta Alice salió disparada a abrasarme "_has hecho bien, no te preocupes todo estará bien estamos aquí para lo que necesitas, te he echado de menos las mañanas no son lo mismo si no peleo contigo"_ Alice siempre tan dramática, el siguiente fue Emmet que me agarro de le cintura y me alzo, si aun necesitara respirara me hubiera dejado sin aire.

¡Bella! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, me aburro siempre le gano Jasper – _es mentira bella _pensó Jasper – además extrañaba tus peleas con Alice.

Mi niña esta en casa – Emmet me soltó y el espacio que habían dejado sus brazos rápidamente lo rellenaron las brazos de mi madre _no te vulvas a ir, aunque sea por poco tiempo, te he extrañado mucho cariño _– no es lo mismo, si no estas eres parte de esta familia.

¡Por fin una contrincante digna de mi pericia en el ajedrez! Te he echado de menos además los berrinches de Emmet no son tan divertidos sin no te burlas de sus pensamientos – _le daré yo berrinches a este _pensó Emmet, dicho esto estalle a reír no me había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a mis hermanos, a continuación mi padre se acercó y me abrazo fuerte, cosa no muy común por que aunque nos quería a todos no solía demostrarlo tan efusivamente.

Ves lo sabia Bella es tu preferida – dijo Alice imitando a una niña pequeña.

Jajajajaja os quiero a todos pero he de admitir que Bella tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón – _la primera integrante de mi familia, te he extrañado hija, y no te preocupes estaré contigo pase lo que pase._

Bella! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Alice no me dejado en paz – Rose se abalanzo sobre mi – te comprendo, ya se porque os "peleáis" tanto, no me ha dado un respiro.

Jajajajaja – todos comenzamos a reír.

Yo también os he echado de menos, gracias por apoyarme, os quiero un montón.

¡abrazo colectivo! – grito Alice, dicho estos todos nos fundimos en un abrezo colectivo, definitivamente extrañaba a mi familia – por cierto Isabella Marie Cullen Swan como es que llevas con la misma ropa una semana señorita, ahora mismo subes a tu habitación te bañas y te ponen algo decente.

No me había dado cuenta he estado tan ensimismada en mi misma que no me he dado cuenta de mi aspecto – dije mirándome en el reflejo de la ventana, y aunque tan hermosa como siempre, me veía algo despeinada y desaliñada, sin ganas de pelear bufe, y me fui a mi habitación.

Después de estar bañada y vestida baje y me encontré con Emmet y con Jasper jugando al ajedrez, por supuesto y como siempre iba ganado Jasper, el cual tenia una estrategia demoledora, que en unos pocos minutos iba a ganar a Emmet, pasados dos minutos y como era de esperar Jasper gano, y entonces a mi se me ocurrió una idea.

Chicos ¿os hace una partidita?

No ni embroma tramposa leedora de mentes – dijo Emmet.

Escucha lo que tiene que decir, esto será divertido – dijo Alice.

Tú dices que te gano porque soy capaz de leer tus jugadas en la mente y actuar en consecuencia a la estrategia que hayas montado, para así ganar la partida y si no pudiera leerte la mente, y si estuviéramos en lugares distintos ¿crees que serias capaz de ganarme?

Diablos, si.

Bueno tu y Alice os lleváis una de los tableros y el ordenador portátil a nuestro campo de Beisbol, que esta lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo no pueda leerte la mente mientras Jasper y yo nos quedamos aquí y hacemos lo mismo el ordenador servirá para ver tus jugadas la que Jasper llevara a cabo conforme tu sigas jugando, Alice hará lo mismo en mi lugar, ¿Qué te parece?

Digo que más de 50 siendo hermanos, y no se te había ocurrido hasta entonces.

Hace mas de 50 años no existían los ordenadores, y mucho menos los ordenadores con cámaras Emmet.

Buen punto hermanita.

Cuando tuvimos todo organizado hasta Carlisle se apuntó a una partida, por supuesto, no necesite usar mi don para ganarle a Emmet cosa que lo enfado, después de un par de partidas el único que fue capaz de ganarme fue Carlisle, cosa que los chicos celebraron de hecho estuvimos todo el fin de semana jugando y pasando un buen rato. El domingo fui de caza, si pretendía estar cerca de el de nuevo, tomaría todas la precauciones posibles, y también tome unas cuantas decisiones, primera y no se por qué pero le deje hacer a Alice lo que siempre había querido, exacto deje que me vistiera, solo con una condición quería estar sexi, no se porque quería estarlo por primera vez en años, quería que todo el mundo se fijare en mi, segunda ignoraría Edward todo lo que me fuera posible pero sin tratarlo mal solo me limitaría a saludarlo, y tercera y ultima tenia que buscarme un novio, llevaba sola demasiado tiempo era hora de encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de la eternidad alguien que me amara por encima de todo y de todos… alguien que no fuera Edward Masen, debía olvidarme de él y seguir con mi existencia.

Lunes por la mañana, estaba nerviosa y mi familia lo sabia, y aunque en parte fuera por Edward también tenia algo que ver mi cambio de imagen, Alice se había pasado, yo quería verme sexi no causar infartos, pero debía reconocer que me encantaba estar así, debería hacerle caso a Alice mas a menudo. Hoy no iba a ir con ellos en el coche en cambio iría en mi moto, lo que según Alice si que iba a causar infartos.

**POV Edward:**

Hoy había llegado temprano al insti por alguna razón de la vida estaba ansioso, el instituto se empezó a llenar de gente, y 10 minutos antes de que tocara el timbre los Cullen entraron en un BMW rojo de ultima generación, la desilusión llego a mi rostro pues ella no veía con ellos y empezaba a pensar que no la volvería a ver y eso le causaba un extraño dolor en el pecho, que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado cuando por la entrada del estacionamiento, apareció una chica en una moto negra la cual estaciono justo al lado del BMW de los Cullen la chica misteriosa se bajo y se quito el casco, ¡no lo podía creer! Era Bella que con unos gens negros y ajustados que se pegaban perfectamente a sus alargadas y sexis piernas, una camisa blanca con un escote excesivamente delicioso y unos taconazos de 18 centímetros su atuendo parecía estar echo para resalta cada una de sus exuberantes curvas y marcar endemoniadamente bien sus atributos, no podía negarlo esta hipnotizado por la belleza que desprendía, en ese momento se giro asía mi y me sonrió cosa que hiso que mi corazón se parara, para luego empezar a latir frenéticamente de deseo.

_Bueno chicas aquí os dejo otro capi n_n espero que os guste _

_Nos leemos pronto, besos _

_Ori_

_PD: me animáis con vuestros reviews ¿me merezco alguno?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

_Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el capi 7, y os adelanto que la cosa se pone interesante._

**POV Bella:**

Cuando entre en el instituto todos se giraron a mirarme, nadie se lo podía creer, aparque al lado del BMW de Rose y me quite el casco de la forma mas sensual que pude cosa que funciona ya que la mente de todos los chicos maldecían _joder que sexy es, es hermosa, esta viene pidiendo guerra, _y las chicas por otra parte _y esta que se cree, será zorra, todo los chicos la esta mirando, puta._ Todo iba bien hasta que su aroma llego a mi, su olor impacto en mi tan fuerte como la primera vez, deje de respirar por un instante para luego volverme asía el y mostrarle una deslumbrarte sonrisa, agarre mi mochila y me dirigí a mis clases no sin antes.

Hola Edward – saludarle dulcemente.

Todos estaban alucinando incluidos Edward y mi familia, me fui a paso humano a mi casillero saque mis libros y me dirigí a mis clases, cuando un cartel llamo mi atención, este anunciaba un baile que en el que las chicas tenían que invitar a los chicos y que seria viernes de la semana que viene.

Las primeras tres horas fueron entretenidas, saludaba a todo el mundo, bueno no a todo el mundo, pare ser sinceros solo a los chicos todo el mundo me miraba, hoy era yo la que ocupaba los pensamientos de todo el mundo, los chicos se preguntaban si los invitaría al baile, las chicas me llamaban de todo menos linda cada ves que saludaba a un chico por otro lado mis hermanos se lo estaban pasando bomba, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo me senté en nuestra mesa de siempre pero mi mente estaba en la conversación que estaban teniendo Edward, Mike, Ben y Tyler.

¿ya tenéis vuestra pareja para el baile? - pregunto Mike

Angela y yo vamos juntos

Lo mismo con Jess, lo que tiene tener novia ¿y tu Tyler?

Creo que Lauren me lo va a pedir pero no se ¿y tu Masen?

Me lo han pedido varias chicas pero no se si voy a ir.

¿crees que Cullen te lo pedirá? – pregunto Mike con cierto deje amargo

Lo dudo la verdad no creo que sea su tipo – si tu supieras, pensé.

Pues compruébalo – dijo Ben encogiéndose de hombros

¿Cómo? – preguntaron Edward, Mike y Tyler a la vez

Invita tu a otra persona – hayyy no eso noo! – y en el baile si ves que ella se pone celosa o mira mal a tu compañera te dares cuenta de que a lo mejor si que le importas – oficial yo lo mato. Ben estas muerto, y pensar que eras el que mejor me caía, yo te matoooo!

Es una buena idea – dijo Edward ¡lo que daría por saber en que piensa! – y creo que se quien me puede ayudar.

Y pensábamos que era tonto el chiquillo – dijo Mike, a lo que los demás empezaron a reír, en ese momento llegaron las chicas y dejaron de hablar del tema.

Si antes estaba de mal humor ahora si que estaba furiosa ya que Alice estaba teniendo una visión. En esta salía Edward vestido de gala yendo a recoger a una chica de pelo negro y liso le que bajaba por una cintura de avispa, esta muchacha (o Zorra) que era su nuevo apodo tenia un cuerpo bonito que resaltado con un vestido verde apagado se ceñía a sus curvas y dejaba ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas, se había convertido en mi enemiga numero uno, Alice los veía riendo de camino al baile, y ahí se acabó la visión. Necesite de buena parte de mi autocontrol para no pararme y empezar a gritar obscenidades, pero a ese juego podíamos jugar los dos, y me encargaría de ganar esta partida, quería celos, pues celos tendría, saque mi teléfono y llame al único que era capaz de ayudarme en esta situación, y que disfrutaría de esto.

Damon* al aparato, ¿Qué quieres preciosa? – se escucho la profunda voz de uno de mis mejores amigos.

¿Cómo sabes que te iba a pedir algo?

Nena llevas sin hablarme una década, cosa que me duele – dijo poniendo su voz dramática – te conozco mi amor, y por supuesto que si esta en mi mano dártelo te lo llevare en bandeja de plata, no todos los días llama una princesa como tu

Jajajajaja no cambias Damon, pero una cosa es cierta me conoces, y si no te he hablado en una década es porque corre el rumos de que has sido un niño muy malo últimamente y no quería poner a mi familia en peligro, cariño tu y yo sabemos que eres un imán para los problemas – Damon había estado conmigo en mi etapa rebelde y después de que yo volviera con mi familia el y yo habíamos seguido en contacto, de hecho estuvo conviviendo con nosotros un par de años, pero nuestra forma de vida no le gustaba así que se.

Es parte de mi encanto, y si es por rumores sé que has sido una niña buena estos últimos años y he de decir que estoy muy diseccionado de ti cariño, ¿Qué paso con esa niña mala de la que me enamore ara unos 50 años?

Ha madurado, cosa que tú no has hecho.

Nena estas muy equivocada que yo no me niegue los placeres que quiete la existencia no significa que sea un inmaduro, estas muy amargada ¿hace cuanto que no echas un polvo?

Jajajajaja – Emmet empezó a reírse como un loco a lo que se unieron los demás, todos los humanos se preguntaban por qué mis hermanos se estaban riendo.

¿Qué hacen ustedes escuchando conversaciones ajenas? – les dije a mis hermanos mientras Damon al otro lado del teléfono no paraba de reírse.

Lo siento pero es muy divertido oírles pelear – dijo Alice quitándome el

teléfono – holaaa! Damon cuanto tiempo te hemos echado de menos.

Hola preciosa yo también os echo de menos, ahora pásame a Bella

Ya se quien es tu favorita – dijo Alice dramatizando.

La verdad no debe de doler lo siento preciosa, además tu tienes a Jasper y por lo contenta que te escucho sé que no os aburrís por las noches – ahora si que me pude reír la cara que había puesto Alice era de foto, cosa de la que se estaba encargando Emmet.

Pensándolo bien, pásame a Emmet – Alice le paso el teléfono a Emmet.

Que paso bro – dijo Emmet

¿de que te ríes? Si mal no recuerdo cuando yo vivía con ustedes tu y Rose parecían animales en celo, ¿cuantas veces habéis tenido que reconstruir vuestra casa? 5, 6, 10

15 veces – respondí yo, todos menos Emmet y Rosaline tenían una mirada asesina en mi contra empezamos a reír como locos, para ese entonces todos los humanos nos veían extrañados ¿_desde cuando los Cullen tienen sentido del humor?_ Era el pensamiento estrella en sus mentes, en ese momento sonó a campana y la cafetería empezó a vaciarse por otro lado le quite el móvil a Emmet.

Damon hablamos mas tarde, sonó la campana y tenemos que ir a clases.

Espero que estés sacando buenas notas señorita – dijo con voz autoritaria – de lo contrario me veré obligado a castigarte – dijo con voz juguetona y extremadamente sexy.

Jajajajaja no te preocupes soy un buena chica recuerdas.

Recuerdo otras cosas, hablamos más tarde Bella, acabo de ver a una rubia con un cuello espectacular y tengo hambre luego me cuentas que quieres preciosa.

Chao chico malo.

Chao princesa.

_Damon* : no lo pude resistir amo a Damon y bueno n_n da el perfil para lo que esta a punto de pasar._

_Bueno chicas que les pareció? La cosa de pone interesante no creen, antes que nada quiero aclarar algo, en esta historia los personajes son mucho mas… bueno no son inocentes como lo son en crepúsculo de hecho ni Bella ni Edward son vírgenes ( que queréis que os diga nadie llega virgen al matrimonio, Jajajajaja) y Bella en si es mucho mas "mala" y no se atormenta tanto como Edward ella cree que lo que hiso ya esta echo y no hay razón para atormentarse, aunque no quiere volver a la vida que tenia cuando no esta con Carlisle (voy a dedicar todo un capi a su historia, no os preocupes aun queda mucho por ver/leer), llegada la hora Bella va a saber lo que quiere y luchara por ello._

_Por otro lado, enviadme reviews! Me encanta saber vuestra opinión sobre los capítulos, cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida :D_

_Besos y nos leemos pronto _

_Ori _


	8. nota

Nota

Holaaaaa chicas siento no haber publicado antes y la verdad es que no publicare por un tiempo ya que baje mis notas y me han quitado el internet por lo que os pido disculpas quiero que sepan que ya tengo un par de capis escritos pero no me gusta como han quedado y por eso no los he colgado.

Bueno chicas un beso y nos leemos pronto

Ori


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

**POV Edward:**

"Invita tu a otra persona" las palabras de Ben se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, sabia lo que tenia que hacer pelo Rebe no iba a aceptar fácilmente, tendría que pagar muy caro el favor que le iba a pedir, _Bella lo vale _me recordó una vocecilla en mi cabeza, desde luego que lo vale, ella se lo merece todo, por ella haría lo que fuera, que cursi sonó eso _el amor no es todo ventajas eh? _Se burlo sarcástico mi yo interior, pero ¿era amor lo que sentía por ella? Cogí mi teléfono y llame a Rebe.

Rebe al aparato, ¿Qué se te ofrece Masen?

Y después te preguntas porque no te llamo, por cierto estoy bien gracias por preguntar – dije sarcástico.

Eddy tu y yo sabemos que solo me llamas cuando quieres algo.

Eso no es cierto y yo que llamaba para saber como estabas.

No mientas que te va a crecer la nariz, te conozco y si no necesitases algo no me llamarías además tienes el tono de Rebe necesito que me eches una mano.

Desde cuando me conoces tanto, por cierto ¿me echaras una mano?

Jajajajaja que hipócrita eres Edward Anthony Masen ¿de que se trata?

Que tal si me paso esta tarde por la Push y te lo explico todo.

Ese tono no me gusta un pelo pero vale te espero a las 6 en mi casa y como te tardes tendrás que buscarte a otra que te ayude señorito – dijo en tono reprobatorio.

Si señora – y colgué sin darle tiempo a replicar

Ahora me arrepentía de haberla llamado, esto me iba acostar caro, muy caro pero a lo echo pecho o eso dice mi padre pero claro él no se mete en estos marrones, me encontraba tirado en mi cama acojonado, para que mentir mire el reloj, eran las 5:15 me pare y me fui a bañar ya bajo la ducha el agua caliente relajo mis músculos y despejo un poco mi mente, estuve ahí asta que se acabó el agua caliente, salí de la ducha y me vestí, nada fuera de lo normal unos vaqueros desgastados una camisa negra que se amoldaba a mi figura y dejaba ver mis músculos y mis fieles all stars, para cuando me quise dar cuenta eran las 5:45 y salí corriendo si no me apuraba Rebe me iba a dejar sin día del padre, o peor no me ayudaría.

Llegue justo a tiempo a la Push, estacione frente la casa de Rebe y cuando fui a tocar la puerta Rebe me abrió con una sonrisa de burla en la cara.

Hola Masen, veo que aprecias tu vida o por el contrario lo que me vas a pedir es tan importante que no quieres que te diga que no por otro lado sebes que te va costar algo ¿verdad?

Rebe sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? – dije poniendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno.

**POV Bella:**

Me encontraba acostada en mi sofá de cuero mentalizándome para lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Sabes estoy empezando a pensar que hoy es mi día de suerte, no todos los días una princesa te llama y no una sino dos veces.

Jajajajaja sigues tan versero como siempre Damon.

Que puedo decir es parte de mi encanto personal además sabes que te encanta.

O si adoro tu postura de soy sexy, malo, lo se y me encanta – nótese el sarcasmo

Que bien me conoce mi princesa ¿que quieres de mi amor? ¿acaso has decidido pasarte al lado oscuro?

Ya quisieras chico malo, sabes de sobra mi postura con respecto a ese tema

Recuerdo otras posturas mucho más interesantes si me preguntas – me interrumpió Damon con su voz seductora y extremadamente irresistible.

Damon nunca cambias ¿es que no se puede tener una conversación seria contigo sin que acabes hablando de sexo? Y lo peor de todo es que me encantas como eres, eres el único capaz de sacar mi lado oscuro, salvaje y sediento de deseo, te echo de menos mi príncipe – dije con mi mejor voz seductora.

Y tu princesa mía eres la única persona por la que sentaría la cabeza, pero ambos sabemos que no eres para mi, muy a mi pesar, no soy como tu y agradezco a quien sea que este allá riba de que tu no seas como yo – dijo con cierto deje de nostalgia y melancolía.

Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Lo que quieras

Te vas a reír de mí – dije un poco avergonzada por lo que le tenía que pedir.

De ti nunca mi princesa antes me dejo matar por los maricones con capas rojas.

Jajajajaja sigues llevándote mal con los vulturis, ¿no es así? Cuanto ha pasado ¿90 años?

110, pero no me cambies de tema.

Damon ¿tú me quieres?

_Mientras tanto en la reserva…_

**POV Edward:**

Rebe sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? – dije poniendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno

No que por que pero esto no me huele bien ¿en que lio te has metido Edward?

Yo en ninguno – dije poniendo cara de asombrado - ¿vendrías conmigo al baile que hay en mi instituto el viernes que viene? – por su cara pasaron varias emociones, primero sorpresa, confusión, enfado y por ultimo ira.

**Se puede saber que clase de broma de mal gusto es estaa!** – me grito, estaba furiosa y mi instinto me decía que corriera si apreciaba mi vida.

Espera, deja que te lo explique y luego me matas – le pedí suplicante.

Tienes exactamente un minuto para explicarte si no me convence tu explicación te arranco los huevo.

Va… vale, el caso es que hay una chica en el instituto… y me gusta…

Eso esta claro ahora sigue, te quedan 30 segundos

Es aquí donde se complica la historia ella es tan… no se como explicártelo, resumiendo quiero que vengas conmigo al baile para darle celos y antes de que me grites la idea a sido de un amigo – dije cubriendo mis partes y cerrando los ojos, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que paso a continuación.

Jajajajaja el gran Edward Masen ha venido a mi por problemas con las chicas, el rompecorazones necesita ayuda Jajajajaja este es sin duda el mejor día de mi vida, bueno – pareció pensárselo – el baile es el próximo viernes ¿no? te acompañare…

Gracias Rebe – la abrase – eres la mejor.

No me has dejado terminar te acompañare si vienes de compras conmigo a port angeles para comprar el vestido, el cual por supuesto pagaras tu y por todo lo que tendré que pasar tendrás que ser mis esclavo todo un día, ya sabes cumplir mis caprichos sin rechistar, encargarte de mis tareas de la casa, ponerte uniforme, y como no tendrás que dirigirte a mi como tu ama – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, como había predicho me costaría muy caro el favor pero si trataba de negociarlo ella añadiría mas cosas o se negaría así que no me quedaba mas remedio que aceptar y tratarme mi orgullo de hombre.

Trato echo – dije estrechando su mano.

**POV Bella:**

Damon ¿tú me quieres? – pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

Bella mi amor dime de una vez que es lo que quieres, ¿una petición indecente tal vez?

No, aunque ese tema puede discutirse, el caso es que necesito que vengas a Forks y que asistas a un baile conmigo para darle celos a un humano que me trae por el camino de las amarguras ya que no puedo leerle la mente y que de paso tiene un olor embriagador, y todo porque el pretende hacer lo mismo para ver si yo siento algo por el después de que nos besáramos y yo me largara una semana para no matarlo ya que como he dicho so olor es sin lugar a dudas el mejor que e podido encontrar en todo un siglo

Y yo que pensaba que un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks resultaría aburrido, mañana por la mañana me monto en un avión y voy para allá , tenemos que discutir lo de la propuesta indecente – dijo con su voz provocativa – y por lo del baile no te preocupes, te acompañare encantado.

Damon, tendrás que portarte bien – eso no le gustaría mucho.

Tomare mi estancia en Forks como una desintoxicación – definitivamente amaba ese particular tono de voz suyo con cierto deje pícaro – aunque no esta en mis planes portarme bien por las noches.

_Holaaaaa chicas! Que creen ya no estoy castigada y para celebrarlo os dejo este capi, aunque me ha quedado un poco raro ya que en si es un gran dialogo, me ha gustado como me quedo pero por supuesto quiero saber que opinan ustedes de él, por otro lado sé que soy muy tardona a la hora de publicar así que voy a tratar de publicar los domingos cada dos semanas._

_Besos y nos leemos pronto_

_Ori _


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

**POV Bella:**

Estaba ansiosa, hoy no había ido al instituto para ir a buscar a Damon al aeropuerto y no podía esperar a estar con el. Damon y yo no teníamos una relación amorosa, nos amamos pero de una forma carnal, no es un amor como el de mis hermanos o mis padres yo no tengo la necesidad de estar con el cada segundo de mi existencia como lo hace Jasper con Alice, Damon y yo en cierta forma nos parecíamos a Roce y a Em nos guiábamos por la pasión, pero nada mas y es en eso lo que nos hace distintos de ellos, Roce y Em aunque pasionales (bueno, muy pasionales) se amaban cuidaban el uno del otro y si a uno de ellos le pasaba algo el otro seria capaz de morir de sacrificarse a costa de su propia vida, Damon arriesgaría su vida por mi pero tanto el como yo sabemos que yo no, y no por cobarde o cualquier otra cosa sino porque no lo amaba o por lo menos no lo suficiente, recuerdo el día que nos conocimos.

_Flash back _

_Ya era noche cerrada en Chicago y yo vagaba por las solitarias calles en una noche de tormenta, llevaba varios días sin alimentarme y estaba sedienta. Camine por las calles buscando al primer desgraciado para que fuera mi cena esta noche, cuando oí los gritos de una mujer pidiendo socorro y fui en su ayuda, al llegar vi que un desgraciado le estaba arrancando la ropa y la amenazaba con un cuchillo en la garganta._

_Yo que tu la dejaría en paz – el susodicho se volteo me miro de arriba a bajo y me sonrió malvadamente._

_Si yo fuera tu me iría si no quisiese que siguieran conmigo – dicho esto se imagino violándome, para después clavarme el puñal que tenia en la mano en la barriga y luego irse a tomar algo en bar preferido._

_Mala respuesta – corrí asta el y lo separe de la muchacha la cual estaba muy asustada – corre y no te detengas asta llegar a tu casa – me gire asía el bastardo que tenia delante – tendrás tu merecido – lo levante por el cuello y clave mis colmillos en su garganta, lo drene completamente, lo metí en un container de basura le prendí fuego y cuando me disponía irme cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo un espectador __**"eso es lo mas sexy que he visto" **__me gire y lo vi fijamente, era muy guapo, incluso para los de nuestra especie cosa que deduje al ver sus ojos carmesí._

_Me llamo Damon ¿Cuál es tu nombre princesa?_

_Isabella pero me gusta que me llamen Bella – le ofrecí mi mano y el la tomo bruscamente acercándome a el para luego besarla dulcemente._

_Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama – dijo acariciándome la cara con la voz más putamente sexy que he escuchado en mi existencia._

_¿Ese verso te funciona con todas? – le pregunte coquetamente para luego alejarme y subir al techo de un edificio – déjame decirte lo poco original que eres, adiós Damon – __**"oh no señorita, no me dejaras sin el placer de conocerte" **__– pues me temo que te quedaras con las ganas.___

_Fin del Flash back _

Una sonrisa se dejo ver en mis labios dicho eso eche a correr y me las ingenia para que Damon no pudiera seguir mi rastro, cosa que no sirvió de mucho ya que un mes después nos volveríamos a encontrar, era tan divertido, espontaneo, y sexy como también lo era de peligroso, temerario, y loco, con él no había ternura y cariño, solo pasión, pura y dura pasión.

Adivino ¿perdida en tu mundo, Bella? – dijo una voz tremendamente seductora a mis espaldas.

En los recuerdos más bien – me volteé y lo vi tan sexy como lo recordaba e incluso asta mas, nos vimos intensamente por un instante para luego juntar nuestras bocas en un ataque de pura pasión por nuestra parte. Después de unos diez minutos morreándonos como unos adolecentes hormonados tuve que romper el beso ya que varios humanos nos miraban con detenimiento, unos con envidia, otros con comprensión, algunos con anhelo etc.

Te he echado de menos _cara mia – _dijo esto ultimo con su perfecto acento italiano.

No empieces Damon que no quiero que pase como la ultima vez – la ultima vez no nos aguantamos e hicimos una pequeña parada en el bosque lo que tubo como consecuencia que nuestras ropas quedaran desgarradas asta el punto de ser inservibles por lo que tuvimos que volver a casa desnudos con la mala suerte de que Emmet nos descubrió antes de que nos pudiéramos vestir – no sabes lo insoportable que puede llegar a se Emmet cuando se lo propone, y tu querido cobarde mio solo lo tuviste que aguantar las dos noches que te quedaste con nosotros lo mio fueron dos putos años asta que pillo a Alice con un mini traje de vaquera muy caliente – él se echo a reír a carcajada suelta entes de agarrarme la mano y conducirnos asta mi coche.

¿Cómo están los chicos? Por lo que he oído están tan traviesos y pervertidos como siempre.

¿recuerdas lo pesado y jodedor que es Emmet?

Si, no me digas que por fin tiene la edad mental que su edad amerita – fue mi turno para reírme.

Pues va a ser que no, de echo ha empeorado.

**POV Edward:**

¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Bella no había venido hoy a clase, pero sus hermanos lo que hacia peguntarme si estaba bien, ¿estará enferma?, ¿habrá tenido un accidente?, ¿estará evitándome?... todas esta preguntas se arremolinaban en li cabeza en plena clase de Biología, quería preguntarle si iría al baile ya que la conversación que había tenido con los chicos me había dejado un poco inquieto.

_Flash back _

_Acababa de sonar el timbre del receso y los chicos y yo nos disponíamos a comprar nuestros almuerzos cuando se me ocurrió preguntarles a las chicas por antiguas parejas de baile de Bella._

_¿chicas?_

_Si – contestaron las dos al unísono, yo sabia que Angela no se fijaría en eso pero Jess lo mas seguro es que me diera todo lujo de detalles._

_¿en los últimos bailes a quién ha llevado Bella consigo? – las chicas me miraron interrogantes pero los chicos sonrieron._

_El caso Ed es que ella nunca viene a los bailes, sus hermanos siempre vienen y parecen unos supermodelos – dijo Jessica con resentimiento – pero ella sin embargo nunca se ha presentado en alguno._

_Y no por falta de invitaciones, de hecho por muchas veces que diga que no a la población masculina de estudiantes, ellos siempre se lo piden – dijo Ang._

_¡incluso cuando es la mujer quien invita! – exclamó Jessica con cierto desdén_

_¿así que nunca ha venido a algún baile?_

_Nunca – respondieron las chicas al mismo tiempo_

_Puede haber una excepción – dijo Ben tratando de darme ánimos._

_¿y tu Edward? ¿vas a venir al baile? – pregunto Jessica esperanzada._

_La verdad es que no lo se._

_Fin del Flash back _

Estuve toda la hora de Biología mortificándome por eso, por suerte estuve tan ocupado maldiciéndome por mi suerte que cuando me di cuenta ya había sonado la campana, lo que significaba que me tocaba gimnasia y tendría una oportunidad para des estresarme jugando al baloncesto.

Después de que ben y yo les diéramos una paliza a Tyler y a Mike nos fuimos a los vestuarios a cambiarnos.

**POV Bella:**

Durante las tres horas de coche que tuvimos que hacer desde Seattle hasta Forks Damon y yo nos pusimos al día, el me conto que se había reconciliado con su hermano y que este era como nosotros y mantenía una dieta vegetariana por otro lado me conto que los vulturis lo querían reclutar y que el muy educadamente (nótese el sarcasmo) había denegado su petición (los vulturis lo querían por su don, Damon era capaz de manipular a cualquier ser vivo con solo mirarlo detenidamente y decirle lo que tenia que hacer) de hecho Damon dijo y sito textualmente "los mande a la mierda y ahora no les caigo muy bien" y se echo a reír, muy propio de el ya que él vivía en el presente, no le importaba el pasado y el futuro le traía sin cuidado. Yo por mi parte le conté de las travesuras de Emmet y de la duende y en general ya que no me habían pasado cosas muy interesantes hasta que apareció el chico de pelo cobrizo que me traía por el camino de las amarguras. Para cuando llegamos a casa todos estaban en la puerta para recibirnos.

Damon mi niño te he echado mucho de menos – dijo Esme dándole un abrazo

Yo también te he echado de menos Esme – dijo el devolviéndole el abrazo.

¡hermanoooo! Te hemos echado un montón de menos, sobre todo Bella, la pobre necesita que la ayudes a relajarse, no se si tu me entiendes – dejo Em guiñándole un ojo a Damon quien no podía aguantar la risa al igual que el resto de la familia.

No busques tu muerte en mis manos Emmet por que será muy dolorosa si no te callas – dije bastante enojada.

Tranquila hermana solo era una sugerencia, nada mas – respondió el levantado las manos en señal de rendición.

Es bueno tenerte de vuelta D – saludo Jass a Damon estrechándole la mano y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Lo mismo digo eres bienvenido Damon pero yo me tengo que ir al hospital asi que hablamos mas tarde – Carlisle se despidió y con la misma se monto en el mercedes y se fue.

¡Damon! Los saludas a todos y a mi me deja de lado – dijo Alice haciendo su puchero marca Alice.

No pongas esa cara mi enana solo dejaba lo mejor para el final – dijo D sacándole una sonrisa a Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y girándose al lugar donde se encontraba Rose – ¿Qué te cuentas rubia mal teñida? – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

No me quejo gilipollas negro maniaco – dijo Rose dándole una cachetada la cual el respondió con una nalgada en el culo, estos dos son un caso perdido, me senté en el sofá por puro aburrimiento ya que al ser vampira no me sentía cansada.

Damon deja de darle nalgadas a mi mujer y dáselas a Bella, ha sido una niña demasiado buena, alguien y quien mejor que tu debe enseñarle a ser una niña mala – dijo Emmet tirado en el suelo partido de la risa al igual que mi hermosa familia (nótese el sarcasmo) incluido Damon.

¡Emmet para ya! – le grite enfadada – yo que tu me callara por que si no te arrepentirás.

Vamos Bellita no te pongas así, deberías agradecerme te estoy ayudando, después de que Damon termine contigo no tendrás esa cara de estreñida, en serio Bells que si no fueras vampiro estarías tan arrugada como una vieja de 90 años – esta era la gota que colmaba el vaso, Emmet se arrepentiría de tocarme lo que precisamente no tengo.

Tu lo has querido, Rosaline recuerdas que la ultima vez que castigaste sin sexo a Emmet lo notabas demasiado alegre – _**"Bella, Bellita, Bells no me hagas esto por favor te lo ruego prometo callarme ¡Rose me va a matar!"**_ - haberlo pensado antes Emmet, pues resulta que encargo a un fabricante chino unas muñecas exactamente iguales a ti las cuales tiene escondidas y que usa cuando lo dejas a pan y agua por lo que mientras no esta contigo se desahoga con ellas y he de decir que no siempre se desahoga sexualmente, de hecho a la ultima la destrozo.

¡Emmet Cullen! Espero que disfrutes de tus muñecas porque estarás sin disfrutar del sexo conmigo dos largos años! Y sabes que espero que sean muy felices juntos – Rosaline salió echando chispas de la sala y todos presentes estábamos tirados en el suelo riéndonos de la cara que se le había quedado a Emmet.

Y da gracias a dios que no le conté tu incidente con cierta vampira rusa los cinco años que estuvieron separados – le dije con una mirada desafiante.

Lo ves Damon esta tan frustrada sexualmente que tiene que joderle la vida a los demás! – grito antes de irse corriendo detrás de Rose.

Como extrañaba esto – dijo Damon fingiendo que se secaba una lagrima. Me gire asía él lo agarre por la camisa sacándolo de la casa a rastras.

Tu y yo nos vamos a cazar – fue lo único que le dije antes de agarrarlo por la camisa y arrastrarlo asía la entrada

Pasamos el rio y nos adentramos en el bosque y empezamos a correr asta que llegamos a un claro y nos concentramos en la caza, deje que mis sentido me guiaran, sabia que había un par de ciervos detrás de unos arbustos como a cincuenta metros al sur no muy lejos de se encontraban otros tres ciervos pasando un riachuelo, pero yo quería otra cosa, algo mas jugoso así que agudicé mis sentidos (si es que era posible) y ¡bingo! Había un puma a cuatrocientos metros me prepare para atacar, por un maravilloso instante apague mi mente deja que mis instintos me guiaran asta el, corrí asta donde se encontraba el puma y lo tire al otro lado del prado en donde se encontraba matando a un ciervo, se volteo a mi furioso, se agazapo y salto asía mi dirección se me tiro encima y caímos al suelo, su fuerza no era nada en comparación con la mía pero aun asi me resultaba divertido ver como trataba de matarme, unos minutos después me canse de jugar y con experta habilidad clave mis colmillos en su cien dejando que su sangre recorriera mi garganta no extinguiendo mi sed pero si calmándola, me levante del suelo y sacudí la tierra de mi cuerpo antes de girar y ver a Damon mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

Te ves muy sexy cuando dejas salir tu lado más salvaje – dijo con vos terriblemente seductora.

¿A si? – lo mire con hambre le sonreí seductoramente y camine lentamente asía el mientras limpiaba los restos de la sangre del puma de mis dientes con la lengua de repente corrí asta el y lo empujo contra el árbol mas próximo y empiezo a dejar besos húmedos por todo su cuello asta el cuello de su camisa la cual arranque de su cuerpo, pasé las mis manos por la piel de su torso; no notaba el frío de su piel porque éramos iguales, éramos de la misma especie. No como se sentiría la piel de Edward...Me olvidé de él y me centré en sus besos y sus caricias. Aún podía sentir en su lengua el sabor de la sangre del puma y eso en cierta parte me excitaba. Damon era demandante, sus besos y sus manos eran exigentes y no paraban en ningún sitio en particular. Con un movimiento rápido que logró sorprenderme cambió mi posición, dejándome encarcelada entre el árbol y su cuerpo. Sentí su excitación en mi vientre entonces le miré a los ojos y me perdí en su lujuriosa mirada por lo que pareció ser una eternidad mientras el aprovechaba para desgarrar y arrancar lo que quedaba de mi ropa tras la pelea con el puma…

_Holaaa chicas lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento y así mil veces mas, sé que he estado desaparecida por meses y es que no tengo escusa, la verdad es que me trabe y no había podido sacar a delante este capi si no fuera por la ayuda de Atenea (muchas gracias) bueno espero que os halla gustado y como podréis apreciar las cosas se ha puesto muy calientes y la verdad es que me encanta dejar las cosas tan interesante prometo publicar pronto!_

Muchos besos y abrazos

Ori


End file.
